One Day
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [One shot] You may think he doesn't need them, but sometimes they're the only ones holding him up. This takes place directly after The Rotwood Files. [Jake & Trixie]


**One Day**  
By Evilevergreen

Jake sat on the stairs outside of his home with his face in his hands. The day had been bittersweet to say the least. His experience with Brock had been quite the ordeal, but he was gone now, yet that did not ease Jake's troubles, for now the one he had dismissed before, had taken Brock's place and he knew exactly what Jake was. Rotwood would be a handful and that was as clear as anything in Jake's life. He had been careless, so careless. 

"You're still seating out here, baby boy?" Jake looked up to see Trixie standing before him.

"I thought you were heading home?" he replied as he watched her take off her helmet.

Trixie sighed as she sat down beside Jake. "Yeah, I was, but then I realized that you might need a friend right now."

"Dammit!" Jake yelled, startling Trixie for a moment as he ran both hands through his hair. "A prank, Trix. This started with a stupid prank." He pushed himself off the steps and paced back and forth in front of her for a good minute. "And now. . ." he stop and looked directly at her. "Everything will be lost and it will be my fault. . . because of one stupid little prank."

Trixie's brow creased. "You're speaking as if we've already lost."

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked, defeat in his voice. "It's only a matter of time before he does what he's set out to do. I can't stop him. I don't know how," he admitted.

Trixie lowered her eyes. "Well, I do," she began and then looked at him again, a soft smile on her face as she patted the space beside her. Jake sat back down next to her. "He's no different than anyone else we've gone up against."

"But he is," he stressed. "I mean, his eyes are going to be on me everyday. Watching - waiting for the perfect moment to not only expose me, but my world."

"It won't come to that, Jake. You know me and your boy, Spud, we got your back," she reassured him.

"I know, but I can't always count on you and Spud to be there," he told her as he recalled his grandfather's lesson on trust, back when Haley had began her training with Sun Park.

Trixie frowned at his words. "What does that mean?"

"Not what you think." He shook his head. "It just you guys have your own lives and your own problems."

Jake's companion sighed heavily next to him. "Trust me," her voice was sad as she spoke. "I rather face your problems than mine," she confessed.

Jake leaned over before he rested his head on her shoulder, which was then followed by her resting her head on top of his. "So, how are things at home?" he asked her. "Since you neglected to tell me your dad was back."

"They're the same," she replied. "Dad does what he does and I get an expenisive outfit out the deal from mom. Things are great!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, he whispered.

"Don't be," she told him.

"I promise, I'll make it better one day," he soothed.

She scoffed. "Well, that day ain't today." She then pointed out with a smile, "And besides, I'm here to comfort you, not the other way around." She put her arm around her friend and gave him a light squeeze. "So you just lean on Mama Trixie for now, okay?"

Jake closed his eyes and tried to find a small moment of peace within the other's hold, but he couldn't. "Do you think I'm selfish?" he asked.

"Selfish about what?" she replied not sure where that question had come from.

"If I told you, that I had a chance, to alter your memory after you and Spud found out I was a dragon, but didn't use it, would you think I was selfish?" he asked again.

"Of course not," she said honestly. "Because if you had, then it would have meant you didn't trust us and that you didn't really consider us your friends. Then there would have been a barrier between us and you, and Spud and I would have never know why. So don't feel guilty because you trust us, we can see that you needed us and that's okay."

"No," Jake said as he pulled away. "It's not okay," he looked into her eyes and she saw shame within him. "I've been the American Dragon for almost two years now. I should be able to do this on my own, but. . ." he lowered his face into his hand, "I still need you."

Trixie reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "And that's _okay_," she said slowly.

Jake leaned forward and this time it was he who wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. It was painful, but Trixie did not complain as she gently rubbed his back. "What am I going to do, Trix?" he asked.

There was a moment of thought before she began softly, "Like you said before Jake, he'll be watching and waiting, but know he won't be the only one. We'll be doing the same to him, because I assure you, he'll make a mistake long before we do."

"But he'll still know and one day-"

"Ain't today!" Trixie said firmly. Jake said nothing as his crushing grip on her finally loosen. "Baby," she began softly when he sat up. She then took his face with both of her hands. "Look at me," she instructed. "Maybe you're right, maybe one day will come, _maybe_, but when or if it does," she smiled, "I promise, I'll make it better."

Jake couldn't help but smile at her words. His hands then rested on top of hers before he slid them off his face. "Thank you," he said sincerely before he tilted his chin up and placed a light kiss on Trixie's forehead. "You're a good friend," he told her as he began to stand up. He then held his hand out for her to take.

"Please, like there was any doubt," she said smiling as she took his hand so he could help her up. Trixie then looked at her watch, her smile fading as she did so. She then wrapped her arms around herself before she began down the stairs towards the sidewalk. "I guess I should _actually_ head home this time," she said to herself. She was just about to grab her board when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Friday, you want to chill here for the weekend?" Jake asked her. "I'm sure my parents won't mind and I can set up the shoe room in a hurry," he informed her.

Trixie looked at him with a relieved expression as she nodded. "That would be nice," she told him. "I'll call my mom to let her know." She then finally picked up her board and followed Jake upstairs. "You know what?" she began. "I found this awesome recipe the other day that I want to try."

"Really?" Jake didn't seem to pleased. "And let me guess, you want me to be your hamster?"

"That's guinea pig, you man, you stupid, stupid man," she teased him playfully as he cocked an eyebrow curiously. "And one day when I'm not only a world famous doctor, but world renown chef, you and Spud are going to be asking me to cook all the time."

Jake opened the door and held it open as Trixie walked inside. "Maybe, but that day sure ain't today." He watched as Trixie rolled her eyes before he then softly closed the door behind them.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: The problem Trixie is having with her father is the same problem she has with him in _Friends for Life_. I like to keep things on the same timeline when I can. ;-D  



End file.
